


谜底4

by earlysummer009



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 非自愿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlysummer009/pseuds/earlysummer009
Summary: 徐仁宇被弟弟带回了家，而陆东植也赶来了
Relationships: 徐志勋 - Relationship, 陆东植/徐仁宇
Kudos: 11





	谜底4

说在前面：

阴霾终将散去，愿大好河山依旧，人民平安喜乐

走过路过的小伙伴们和家人朋友新年也都健康幸福

理智对待，积极生活，加油啊

————————————————

**慎入**

_**警告：** _

**三人行**

**非自愿**

**OOC** 属于我

当 **pwp** 看

_**再次提醒 慎入** _

好，上车的乘客请系好安全带， _ **关门**_

———————

  
陆东植停在了客厅中央。

华丽的水晶吊灯从两层楼高的天花板延伸下来。

淫靡之音从楼上无遮无掩地传到了陆东植的耳朵里。

“哥哥，你好紧啊……”

  
“啊……不，不要……”

  
“哥哥，给我生个孩子吧！啊……”

  
“不……啊……”

等陆东植被自己指甲刺入掌心的疼痛唤回神的时候，他已经走进了二楼的房间。

房间里卫生间的门虚掩着，温热的水汽和着放荡的呻吟一起漫出来，让陆东植全身发烫。

浴缸里，徐仁宇被徐志勋扶着腰上下顶弄，手堪堪地绕着徐志勋的脖子，头向后仰着。完美的侧脸曲线连接着凸出的喉结，正被徐志勋轻轻啃咬着。身上青青紫紫的痕迹比上次他做过之后又多出许多。

徐志勋看见了站在门口的他，然后，转头搂紧徐仁宇，将怀中之人的头按下，吻得温柔缱绻，又在耳边说了什么。

陆东植推门走了进去，这时徐仁宇抬起了头望向他，或者只是他这个方向。因为徐仁宇的眼神迷离无焦，嘴唇半阖，被动地发出喘息，原本苍白的面颊因为情欲染上了血色，看着鲜活了起来。

徐志勋停止了动作，徐仁宇脱力一般倒在了他的肩头，身体跟随着呼吸起伏着，秘穴还紧紧地咬着徐志勋的性器，在停止抽插后，微微张合，还是红肿着。

“想带走他？嗯？”徐志勋看着陆东植，一边问，一边发狠地顶了一下徐仁宇。“啊！”徐仁宇难受的叫了出来。

“你觉得他现在愿意和你走？”徐志勋又开始一下一下狠狠地往秘穴抽插，示威一般，“哥哥，你愿意和他走吗，我的哥哥？”

徐仁宇又用那个迷离的眼神看向陆东植，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

陆东植一把抓住了徐仁宇的头发，往后用力一扯，吻了上去。

“唔……痛！”徐仁宇嘴唇上的旧伤被咬破，流出了鲜血。

陆东植放开手。

徐志勋轻笑一声：“原来想一起啊……”

他把哥哥从身上抱了起来，性器从秘穴里滑出的一瞬，徐仁宇抓紧了他的肩膀。眼神示意陆东植拿过浴巾，包裹着把看起来已经无力的哥哥抱出浴缸。

徐仁宇被放到了自己曾经的床上，意识半清醒的想要逃离，刚撑起上半身就被人压下，两只手腕被对方一只手就牢牢控制在自己的头顶。

“徐志勋……放过我吧……”艰难的开口，那个骄傲的徐仁宇已经被背德的情事碾得粉碎。

徐志勋露出心疼的神色，另一只手轻轻抚摸着他哥哥的轮廓：“不，我等了太久了，怎么舍得……”

“啊！”这时徐仁宇突然弓起了腰，想用脚去蹬却又被人一把抓住了脚踝。

陆东植的手指在他的秘穴里操弄着，刚刚和徐志勋交合时的蜜液渗出，濡湿了身下的床单。

“徐理事，看来我一人还满足不了你呀……”陆东植抽出手指，将带出的液体抹上徐仁宇的嘴唇，然后解开自己的腰带，掏出硬了许久的性器，用手捏住徐仁宇的脸，强迫他张开嘴。

“理事nim，看着我，”陆东植把自己的性器靠在徐仁宇的唇边，“含住我……”

徐仁宇想将脸偏向旁边，被陆东植扳了过来，将性器塞进了他的口中。粗大的性器完全堵住了他的嘴，让他难受的发出呜嘤声。

陆东植用手抓住徐仁宇脑后的头发，将性器慢慢的却又坚定的整个塞了进去，发出了满足的叹息。然后缓缓抽出又插进，直达喉咙深处。徐仁宇被逼出泪水，顺着眼角落下。

陆东植擦掉他的眼泪，一边挺动着胯部一边说：“我们的徐理事，天生用来操的洞可不止下面，上面也，啊，好爽……用舌头……啊，对，理事真的很聪明呢……”

徐仁宇想用舌头将他嘴里的粗大推出去，没想到适得其反，眼泪流得更凶了，呜呜嘤嘤地。

徐志勋看着这一幕，心中泛起嫉妒，他不是第一个，也不是唯一一个。他拉过哥哥修长得过分的双腿，从大腿抚触着到膝盖，然后向两边打开，让徐仁宇红肿的秘穴和再度翘立的欲望完全暴露在眼前。

秘穴因为陆东植的刺激，还在不停收缩着。徐志勋埋下头，轻轻用舌尖舔舐着秘穴，感受到徐仁宇的身体因为他的动作而颤动。舌头伸进去搅动着，一只手握住哥哥的性器，上下套弄，刚刚在浴室，徐志勋没有让哥哥释放出来，现在依然坏心地堵住铃口，徐仁宇不由自主地扭动腰身想要逃出他的掌控。

直起身体，徐志勋扶着自己硬得甚至有些疼的性器，对准湿润的穴口，插了进去。

“呜呜……！”嘴巴和秘穴都被抽插着占用着的徐仁宇连呻吟都无法发出，而自己的欲望被徐志勋抓着不让释放，徐志勋的每一次插入都擦过G点，让徐仁宇彻底放弃了身心的抵抗，被一波又一波的快感推到浪尖又铺天盖地的淹没。

“徐理事果然是婊子，人越多越骚是不是……”陆东植被柔软的口腔紧紧包裹，还不时被舌头舔舐到龟头，“啊……理事真是有张好嘴……”看到徐仁宇哭得凄惨糟糕的脸，和被折磨得跟秘穴一样红肿起来的嘴唇，陆东植将性器退了出来。

“啊……”徐仁宇的嘴都被操的合不上，涎液从嘴角流下，被虐得淫荡又色情。

徐志勋看到陆东植从哥哥嘴里退了出来，一把抱起了哥哥，将他翻了过去，从背后抬起哥哥的臀，手指插进才使用过的秘穴里沾满液体后抽出，又向后摸索着，“哥哥，我想进这里，好不好？”说着用手指就着液体，又插进了秘穴后面的入口。

“不，不！……”徐仁宇拼命摇着头也无法阻止。

徐志勋很快插进了三根手指，开拓着，直到徐仁宇不怎么反抗，取而代之发出断断续续的呻吟来。

取出手指，徐志勋对陆东植说：“抱起他。”

陆东植上前面对面微微抱起徐仁宇，徐志勋把性器对着后面刚开发好的穴口，让徐仁宇慢慢坐下。

“啊……”徐仁宇的呻吟并不痛苦，更像是满足。

徐志勋听到后放心的从后面抱住徐仁宇膝弯，双腿大开对着前面的陆东植，剩下的秘穴开合着渗出透明的爱液。

陆东植上前扶住徐仁宇的膝盖，把性器缓缓插进秘穴。

“啊……”跟刚刚的口腔不同，秘穴紧紧吸着他，一下一下的收缩着，让他差点一进去就射出来。

“放松点哥哥，你前后都那么紧，我们可不想那么快结束啊……”徐志勋放开哥哥的膝盖，扶住哥哥的腰身。

陆东植开始抽插起来，几乎完全的抽出，又狠狠的插入。

“啊……太紧了太爽了徐理事，我说过你生来就是被操的婊子，啊……”

徐志勋也开始顶弄起来。

两人一前一后的节奏，让徐仁宇感觉自己仿佛被不停的贯穿着。前后的快感不间断的传来，他被动地沉迷其中，发出淫荡的呻吟。

“慢，慢一点……啊，啊……让，让我射……”徐仁宇的泪水都快流不出来了，眼睛红红的，可怜的看着在他身上奋战的另外两人。

“不行啊，哥哥，你不能一个人先爽……”徐志勋依然一边按着他的铃口，一边插着他的后面。

“被两个人同时操是不是很爽啊理事……”陆东植大开大合地操着他的秘穴，让他难受又刺激。

“放了我吧……啊……嗯……”徐仁宇快承受不了，原本就虚弱的身体，无力的被两人架着，仿佛无休止地操弄着。

陆东植抱过了徐仁宇，两个人的性器一起滑出了身体，发出的声音让徐仁宇想捂住耳朵。液体从前后都流了下来。

陆东植在他耳边说：“快结束了理事，再让我们玩玩，你后面的洞我还没试呢……”然后他把徐仁宇转了身，像刚刚徐志勋那样，从背后，抱着他。使用过的后穴进入的毫不费力，一进去就被肠壁紧紧挤压着。

“理事啊，你这里也好紧啊，太舒服了……操你太爽了，啊……”

徐志勋也像刚刚的陆东植那样，插进了秘穴。

被情欲浸泡了半天的身体更敏感了，徐仁宇的呻吟开始破碎沙哑。一低头仿佛能看到自己的小腹都被徐志勋操得鼓了起来。

“啊……啊……”

一前一后的两个性器交错着进入身体，一个属于自己的亲弟弟，一个属于自己的宿敌，徐仁宇在这场背德又侮辱的性事中达到高潮，颤抖着，紧紧收缩着，让深深埋入他体内的两人也低吼一声，射了出来。

陆东植扳过徐仁宇满是泪痕的脸，亲吻了一下，说：“也给我生一个孩子吧理事……”

———————羞耻一问————————

——————孕期走一个吗？——————


End file.
